Catch Me if You Can
by FantomeFemme
Summary: What if Erik had not left the gypsy circus when he did? AU set around the same time as the movie. Some what Kay based.
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me If You Can

AN: Hey all : D I do not own Erik…and or The Phantom of the Opera. ^^ R & R Plz 3...My first POTO fic YAY!!!

Plot: What if Erik had not left the Gypsy Circus when he did? AU set around the same time as the movie. Some what Kay based.

Prologue

In the gloom of the night there stalked a tall, dark shadow. Erik walked the fair grounds, his home, his prison, his lot in life.

The Gypsies had been both teacher and captor. Erik had indeed learned many useful things from them, but how he longed for a life where he was not paraded around like a circus animal. He wanted so much more for himself.

In the twenty-tree years he had more or less lived at the gypsy camp he had thought about leaving, had thought about just getting up and waltzing out.

This night was that night he would leave, Erik was tired of this life he needed to get out. He had planned it out the night before every step every detail…well up until one of the dogs woke up, spotted Erik, and wanted to play…and in doing so managing to wake up almost every Damn gypsy in a three mile radius.

Well maybe tomorrow…. "Erik must remember to go left…away from the animals." He thought as he quickly made his way back to his tent…He hated that tent, with its faded black material, the mud incrusted rugs, and the dirty, thin cot…what a life.

Luckily none of the gypsies even suspected that the previous nights chaos was his fault, in fact no one would have even guessed that Erik might even think of escape. He after all was a monster; where would a monster go?

The day was like many before, nothing special the Circus was host to the masses…the accursed masses…people came, got their moneys worth and left,

Erik sat in that damned cage; he would make the bars sing songs of love, happiness, and yes even freedom. When the crowd got tied of that he would show them what _true magic was, and when that was done he would reveal his face, and show them, for a short time what lay under the black mask, the corpse they had came to see. Their faces would surely join the multitude of faces that haunted his dreams._

_That evening the camp was rather quiet, for the next morning would be spent packing up and setting course for the next big town. Erik was sure of one thing…he was not going to that god forsaken place less he be chained to the damned caravan for the rest of his earthly life. He would go as far away from the gypsies as possible; night could not come soon enough. _

_Finally, the waning moon watched from high above, and Erik was ready…This time he went left; he went undetected._

_TBC._

_AN: Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot =^.^=_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you every one who have read my story so far, and a special thanks to my first reviewer waggers12345. Here is chapter 1. R & R :D

Chapter 1

Erik jumped from shadow to shadow, sure he was several miles away from the gypsy camp, but still…it was for the best…really.

It was around three in the morning by the time Erik reached the first town…well if it could be called a town, it was rather small, a bakery, a butcher, maybe a couple shops, not much else. Looking around he couldn't help but to think that this may be a good place to settle down…but then again it was small, and in some way or another everyone in town would know him…bother him…and eventually demask him.

Erik made up his mind, he would go into the first inn he came across and…as much as it pained his male ego…ask for directions to the nearest city.

Of course when he found said inn, the owner, who for several minutes just looked at him, informed him that the nearest "big" town was about a two day trip in the direction he came from. Why was this so hard…That being out of the question left Erik with a four and a half day…by horse…trip to Paris…well if nothing else Erik had always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.

But the trip would have to wait for the next night…or two. Erik was tired, and that was saying something, So he got a room in the inn.

When Erik got up to his room he almost cried. It was a castle compared to the hellhole some might call a tent. There was a wash basin, a dresser, and in the corner, a real, full sized, bed. And on it, a warm looking blanket. Erik was…in awe,

Well needless to say Erik got the best night sleep he had, had in years. He woke up around two-o'clock the next noon. He would have to get a horse, and some needed goods if he was going to make it to Paris…and just as he guessed when he went to the nearest shop, everyone was talking about the man in the black mask…Erik was taken aback by how fast the news got around, and due to that he was now in a hurry to leave. He did not know how the gypsies would react to his absence, so the sooner he left the better.

Deciding against the horse, in order to get out of the town quicker, he got a couple loafs of bread, some cheese, a blanket, and a hunting knife, and quickly…he left.

He was about four and a half miles out of town before he felt it was safe enough to slow his pace. Erik had never felt more relieved to leave a place…well not counting the gypsy camp that is.

The road winded on in front of Erik, and he was free, he was his own man, and most importantly he was able to start living.

AN: Well that is it for tonight, sorry, but I have classes in the morning. Hope you liked it. I'll try for longer chapters in the future. Thanks for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait, but…well you all know how school is. XD…As always I don't own POTO…Only my oc. :D here is chapter 2... Thank you AngelicMinx for you review!!! And as always Please R & R Thank you for reading.

Chapter 2

Erik looked around the dark road; he had been walking for two days. He stopped only when he had to, and sleep did not beckon him, so he was actually making pretty good time…Well that was up until Erik came across a place where two roads crossed.

Just before reaching the crossing, there, by an old tree surrounded by many varieties of plant life sat, as Erik saw it, a grey clad, hunched over person…Due to it's small frame, it was very obvious to Erik that this person was a girl.

As he looked at her his mind yelled at him to sneak by as quickly as he possibly could…but of course she started to whimper, and if there was one thing that could move Erik's heart it was the sound of crying. Against his better judgment Erik asked…in a calm voice as to not betray his inner turmoil… "Are you in need of help Mlle?"

Jumping, with a start a young lady looked up from under her gray cloak in bewilderment. She may have been in her late teens…but Erik really had no idea. Her eyes were a dark shade of green, she had shoulder length brunette hair, and her face was splashed with many…many Freckles.

Still in the fog of sleep she looked up at Erik, "huh…wha..Oh I'm sorry." She half yawned. Erik watched her as she stretched and got to her feet. " Well are you ok?" Erik asked. She looked at him, "Yes I'm ok…why?" she asked, fighting off yet another yawn. "I…you…I..I mean for a moment I thought you were crying….Why are you out this late anyways?" Erik said as she stepped closer to him.

Looking around the night sky, then into Erik's, more gold then hazel, eyes. "well, I've ran away from home." She said in a sing song, whimsical tone.

"Well take my advice, and stay away from gypsy camps." Erik throw over his shoulder as he began to walk down the road.

"Really, Whys that?" The girl asked following Erik like a lost puppy. Stopping Erik replied, "Trust me, you don't want to know." Erik was now mentally kicking himself…_Why. _

"_So where are you going…um...M…?" She asked as she walked next to him. "I'm Joanne…by the way." She said looking at him, her eyes set a sparkle with fascination._

_And with a sigh Erik closed his eyes and accepted that he now had…company… on his trip. "My name is Erik Mlle. Joanne, and as it stands I'm on my way to Paris." "Really," She grinned "that's where I'm going too…small world…" She said with a big grin…."Do you mind if I tag along with you…Erik?" Erik, fighting the urge to run while there was still time, said with a sigh, "Do what you wish." and with that they were once again heading for Paris._

_AN: that's chapter 2 Please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi Everyone!!! Hope you all are doing well. Here is chapter 3...and I do not own POTO…only Joanne…she is mine..lol any ways have a good day…night…or whatever time of day!

Chapter 3

Joanne walked beside a tall man clad all in black, from his dusty shoes to his onyx mask. They had walked in silence for several hours, neither one knowing what to say.

Joanne looked at the man Named Erik, she was very curious as to why he wore a mask. The only thing keeping her from asking him about it was the fear that he may get mad and leave her behind…and she had no idea how to get to Paris.

Erik…was…well just that, Erik was Erik, and he did not have a clue as to what to say to his new…tag-a-long.

So in order to brake the awkward silence Joanne asked, "So…Erik…what's waiting for you in Paris?"

Erik, glancing over at Joanne, and replied after a short pause, "I don't…really know…Why are you going there?"

Joanne answered, "I want to be in an opera!" Erik stopped walking… "You ran away to be in an…opera?"

They then fell into silence. Several minutes want by, the stars shown bight across the French country side, and in the far off distance Paris waited.

"Well that's not the only reason I ran away," Joanne finally said, "I ran because…well because I was being forced to marry…against my will." Erik didn't know what to say to that, why was this girl telling him this, they didn't even know each other. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a carriage coming up behind them. Joanne hopped to the side of the road, while Erik, thinking the worst, jumped into the cover of the nearest bush.

The carriage pasted, and Joanne found Erik peeking out of a rather violated bush, giggling at the sight she called to Erik, "It was just a carriage, you don't need to hide from it."

Erik realizing the situation removed himself from the bush, fixed his shirt, and replied rather nonchalantly, "One can never be to careful."

Still giggling, Joanne walked over to Erik grabbed his arm and led the way back to the road. Erik was shocked, no one had ever willingly touched him in such away before…but then again Joanne had no idea that she was befriending a monster.

Erik looked at her…really looked at her, ant the first thing he noticed were her green eyes, they sparked when she laughed. He lost himself in that thought before he caught himself smiling…not at her, due to his mask, but because of her.

But like so many times before he realized that if she ever did find out the reason why he wore the mask she would surely flee in fear of him.

AN: That's Chapter 3 Happy Thanksgiving every one. :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Chapter 4 is up, I'd like to thank AngelicMinx for you support. And POTO is not mine sadly…only Joanne…and as always please R&R. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 4

"I'm so Tired Erik," Joanne yawned "can't we stop for the night?" Erik had been deep in thought for the past couple hours. "…um…what…um yea…stop for the night." Erik mumbled as he stopped and looked around.

They where still about a day away from Paris, so there was no point in pushing on. "hope you don't mind sleeping outside." Erik said as he led the way off the road and into the brush.

Joanne followed Erik without so much as a question…but she was relived when he stopped in a small clearing.

Erik wasted no time in starting a fire, which Joanne happily laid down by…"Hey Erik…Thank you for everything." Joanne yawned then slipped in to dreamland. Erik once again was in awe, he had never been thanked before…not for anything.

Remembering the blanket Erik took it out and draped it over Joanne then sat down opposite her.

Erik was not tired, he seldom was, so he contented himself by keeping an eye on everything…he watched over the fire and the girl all night with out so much an a peep from anything…that was until dawn broke.

With the sun came, from the road, a ruckus, Joanne, waking at the noise looked to Erik, "what is it?" She whispered. Erik gestured for her to stay where she was, and made his way to the road keeping to the shadows all the while.

When Erik got there he was in shock. On the road only feet away from the bushes that concealed him was, to his horror, the gypsy caravan. They were going rather slow, so Erik was able to listen in on some of what was being said"…Yea the inn keeper said that a masked man was heading to Paris…"

Erik cursed under his breath, and just as he was about to bolt in the opposite direction, a pair of green eyes came to mind. He couldn't just leave Joanne alone on the road…

Getting back to her was a blur for Erik, she looked at him. "What was it?" she asked in hushed tones.

With a sigh Erik told her of the gypsies and of his escape, he managed to catch her up to speed without so much as mentioning his face.

Joanne was horrified, "How could they do that to you?" she asked. "What are we going to do?"

She just was full of surprises…we…where did that come from?

"Don't worry Joanne, I'll get you to Paris," Erik spoke before he realized what he said. "we'll just have to stay low."

So Erik and Joanne followed the caravan from the cover of the brush.

AN: Well Chapter 4 is up, Please R&R. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to Thank you waggers12345 for your support, and I'd just like to say…at the risk of sounding sappy…you and AngelicMinx are the life of my story. : D…Here is chapter 5!

…Still don't own POTO…

Chapter 5

It was around three o-clock in the afternoon when they reached the out skirts of town. They had followed the caravan, from the bushes, but If they went into the city now, it would be like walking into a trap.

So Erik, decided to stay hidden until night fall. Erik looked at his tag-a-long, "Well, Joanne, I have to stay here until it is safe, but you can go…if you want." Erik said with some hesitance.

Joanne caught Erik's eyes, "Erik, I'm not going to leave you." She said, smiling at him with some unreadable emotion.

Erik just watched her, and together, they waited for the blanket of night to cover Paris.

"So…what now…I…I mean now that we are here?" Joanne asked. Erik, who had been thinking along the same lines, replied, "Well, you can go to the opera house, and…I…well I will have to find a place to hide until the gypsies leave."

Joanne sighed, and with a small smile said "Maybe you could hide in the opera house…I mean its big enough." Erik thought about that for a bit before he finally answered, "That just might work." Joanne's smile grew bigger, and out of nowhere she ran up to him and hugged him.

Erik, shocked at first, soon found that he was holding her as well. "Erik, please don't leave me…your all I have now." Joanne muttered into his shirt. "I will stay with you, for as long as you want me to," Erik whispered into her hair.

They stood like that for several moments, until they moved away from each other.

The next few hours were spent talking about everything and nothing, Joanne talked about her family, the horrid man she ran away from, and of the things that impacted her life. Erik listened intently, every once in a while he would say something, usually it was a comment on something Joanne had said. All was going well, until Joanne asked him of his family. Erik snorted, but slowly he reveal his rather morbid childhood.

Silence…

…

…

…

"Erik…"

"Joanne…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Erik…"

Erik looked at her, "Yes? Joanne,"

"I'm so sorry," and with that Erik laughed, "Really now? What ever for, you have wronged me in no way."

Joanne looked down at the ground. Thinking to herself, _"How could any mother treat her child in such away?"_

Erik sensing her discomfort touched her shoulder, "Its all in the past now." his words seemed to echo in his head…all in the past…

AN: Chapter 5 :D hope you liked it, and as always, R&R Thanks for reading. 3


End file.
